Past, Future or Now?
by GarnetEmeryCherry
Summary: If we're suddenly time traveling to past or even future? How it could be?


_**Chapter 1: Into the Past…**_

"Kenapa aku harus datang kesini?" Tanya Garnet kepada Cherry yang sedang melihat Lest mencoba senjata dan _Rune Abilities_ barunya.

Garnet, seorang traveler yang senangnya ngejailin orang. Dia teman baik Kiel & Doug. Dia juga suka ikut dengan Doug saat dia ingin ngejailin orang. Tapi dia benci sama Lest. Tidak ada yang tahu alasannya. Diapun tidak pernah mau membahasnya.

Kalau Cherry, dia anak kecil yang terkadang suka mengganggu temannya. Dia tinggal sendiri di Selfia. Sedangkan kakaknya di Sharance. Dia juga pernah mengunjungi kota-kota lain. Itu sebabnya dia adalah teman akrabnya Candy.

"Kan, kalian tahu tentang pedang dan _Rune Abilities_. Terutama Cherry…" Jawab Lest yang sedang mencoba beberapa _Rune Abilities_.

Lest, orang yang juga pernah jatuh dari langit seperti Frey dan terkena Amnesia. Dia menjadi seorang Pangeran disini sekarang. Cerita agak panjang tentang gimana dia bisa menjadi seorang pangeran. Jadi _skip_ aja…

"Tapi tau, kan? Kalau aku benci sama kamu?" Tanya Garnet.

"Yep… Tapi kita harus saling membantu…" Jawab Lest.

"Sudahlah kak Garnet… Kamu pulang saja. Aku bisa ngawasin Lest disini." Kata Cherry yang berusaha untuk tidak membuat Garnet marah-marah kepada Lest. Garnet pun langsung pergi dari lokasi tersebut. Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, Lest pun selesai mencoba semua mantra-mantranya.

"Itu yang terakhir…" Kata Lest.

"Akhirnya…" Jawab Cherry yang langsung merejangkan badannya (Karena dia duduk terus nontonin Lest yang sibuk sendiri).

"Jadi tadi gimana? Sukses?" Tanya Lest.

"Mungkin… Karena kamu sudah merusak tanaman yang ada disana dan juga membuat Wooly yang tadi kabur!" Jawab Cherry dengan kesal.

"Hehehe… Maaf, Cherry!" Kata Lest dengan senyuman yang seperti 'tidak bersalah'-nya.

"It's okay, Lest-san!" Jawab Cherry. Lalu terdengar suara dari suatu tempat disekitar tempat mereka berada.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Cherry yang sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara tadi.

"Hmm… Coba aku lihat…" Jawab Lest yang berjalan menuju asal bunyi tersebut. Saat dia melihat kesekitar tempat tersebut. Ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"Ada apa, kak Lest?" Tanya Cherry.

"Hmm… Tidak ada apa-apa?" Jawab Lest yang juga kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba Prase pun datang. Dia juga datang karena dia juga mendengar sumber suara tersebut.

"Prase!" Teriak Cherry yang langsung mendatangi Prase.

"Apa?" Tanya Prase dengan perasaan yang agak kesal.

"Ciieee…. Kak Lest sama kak Prase. So Sweet!" Kata Cherry.

"Apa-apaan lagi…" Kata Lest yang tidak mau dengar apa yang dikatakan Cherry. Pertengkaranpun mulai, Lest & Prase marah-marah kepada Cherry. Tapi ya, Cherry masih saja seperti itu. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya dan tiba-tiba musim berubah yang asalnya musim panas menjadi musim semi. Lalu seseorang pun datang….

"Huh? Kalian baru disini?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm… tidak?" Jawab Lest.

"Tapi aku baru lihat kalian disekitar sini.." Katanya.

"Memang siapa kamu?" Tanya Cherry.

"Aku Blossom. Aku bekerja di sebuah _general store _di Selfia." Jawab gadis itu. Cherry & Prase pun bingung. Sedangkan Lest berpikir tentang apa yang telah terjadi disini.

"Kita… di masa lalu…" Kata Lest sesudah berpikir.

"HUH?!" Prase & Cherry sama-sama kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan Lest. Gadis yg bernama Blossom itupun juga kebingungan.

"Ini sebabnya musimnya berubah. Kita ada dimasa Blossom masih muda. Yang berarti kita semua belum lahir…" Jelas Lest.

"Jadi… Kalian dari masa depan? Wah! Menakjukkan!" Seru Blossom.

"Ahhh… Bagaimana kita pulang?! Aku pengen pulang!" Kata Cherry.

"Kalau kita tiba-tiba dimasa lalu, berarti ada sebabnya kan kita kesini?" Kata Prase.

"Benar sekali! Pasti ada sebabnya kita semua kesini…" Jawab Lest.

"Tunggu! Margaret itu elf,kan? Umur elf bisa sampai beratus-ratus tahun, kan? Jadi kemungkinan dia masih kecil di zaman ini!" Kata Cherry.

"Margaret, huh? Dia anak yang baik. Dia sering bernyanyi sambil memainkan musik untuk semua orang. Kalau kalian ingin bertemu denganya. Ayolah! Ikuti saja aku!" Kata Blossom. Mereka pun mengikuti Blossom dan lalu, mereka sampai dirumah Margaret. Saat mereka memasuki rumah Margaret, dia sana ada Margaret dan kakaknya, Daria.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa Blossom kepada Margaret dan Daria.

"Selamat pagi juga, Blossom!" Jawab mereka berdua.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Margaret kepada Lest, Cherry & Prase.

"Aku Lest. Dia Cherry dan dia adalah Prase. Kami bisa dibilang dari masa depan. Nanti juga Margaret akan bertemu dengan kita." Jawab Lest.

"Masa depan? WAH! Hebat! Gimana aku dimasa depan? Siapa temanku?" Tanya Margaret.

"Ya.. begitulah.. Kau suka bernyanyi disebuah restoran, dan begitulah.." Jawab Lest.

"Bahkan sudah besar kamu masih saja bernyanyi?! Wahh! Kamu hebat!" Daria memuji Margaret.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian bisa kesini?" Tanya Margaret.

"Itu yang kita ingin tahu. Jadi apa yang membuat kita kesini. Bahkan Aden & Sonja pun bukan ke masa lalu. Tapi ke masa depan." Kata Lest.

"Mungkin…" Daria pun berpikir untuk sejenak.

"Mungkin tanyakanlah kepada Ventuswill? Karena dia lebih tau tentang ini semua." Usul Daria. Mereka semua pun pergi menuju tempat dimana Ventuswill tinggal.

"Sepertinya ada pengunjung baru disekitar sini.." Kata Ventuswill.

"Sebenarnya aku dari masa depan! Ventuswill, nanti kau akan bertemu denganku saat aku jatuh dari langit dan menimpahmu…" Jawab Lest.

"Lest!" Panggil seseorang. Saat mereka melihat siapa orang tersebut, ternyata itu adalah Emery

Bagi yang ingin tahu, Emery itu Half-Monster yang perubahan Monsternya adalah seekor Nature Elder Dragon. Dia sebenarnya seorang putri. Cuma dia kabur dari kerajaannya. Emery memiliki suara yang dapat memecahkan _Ore Stone_, Mengembalikan monster ke _Forest Of Beginning_, dll.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa sampai sini? Terus dari mana kamu tahu kita disini?" Tanya Lest.

"Terasa saja kalau kalian pergi ke masa lalu… Akupun tidak tahu kenapa aku disini.." Jawab Emery.

"Kak Emery… Bisa nggak mengembalikan kita lagi?" Tanya Cherry.

"Bisa! Aku hanya harus bernyanyi." Jawab Emery. Emery pun menarik nafas. Tapi tiba-tiba diapun menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Eh?! Dimana dia?" Tanya Prase terkejut saat melihat Emery hilang begitu saja.

"Jangan lagi….." Kata Cherry.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lest.

"Setiap kak Emery hilang saat dia mulai bernyanyi dalam situasi seperti ini, itu berarti ada penjahat dibalik semua ini. Karena mereka tahu kalau kak Emery bisa mengembalikan kita semua. Jadi penjahat itu menghilangkan Emery ke suatu tempat agar kita tidak bisa kembali lagi." Jelas Cherry. Tiba-tiba Frey & Garnet datang. Mereka pun sepertinya tidak sengaja memasuki masa lalu. Karena mereka terlihat kebingungan juga.

"Lest?" Kata Frey & Garnet bersamaan.

"Kalian juga disini?!" Tanya Lest yang tidak mengangka kalau mereka juga akan kesini.

"Iya.. Kita gak tau gimana kita bisa kesini. Waktu itu aku sedang bersama Garnet mencari sebuah permata yang jarang ditemuin. Tapi tidak-tidak ganti musim." Jawab Frey.

"AHH! Ada kak Garnet!" Teriak Cherry dengan panik.

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Frey.

"Berarti cuma 1 hal! Kita disini akan perang! Karena setiap ada kak Garnet, itu pasti akhirnya perang. Karena penjahatnya tahu kalau Garnet itu lemah kalau sudah menghadapi Monster tanaman dan hantu. Karena dia itu Half-Earthmate yang hanya bisa menjinakan Monster Hewan." Jelas Cherry.

"Ohh.. Itu sebabnya aku ikut campur masalah yang kayak gini terus…" Kata Garnet.

"Tinggal 1 kemungkinan lagi, kalau kita udah bersama kayak gini. Artinya perang pun akan dimulai. Karena penjahatnya ingin mengalahkan kita semua. Itu sebabnya hanya kita yang pergi ke masa lalu." Kata Cherry.

"Cherry, kamu belajar itu semua dari mana sih?" Tanya Garnet.

"Dari pengalaman. Tiap-tiap itu semua terjadi, kan?" Jawab Cherry. Lalu mereka tiba-tiba mereka berada di Water Ruins. Saat mereka melihat apa yang mereka hadapi. Ternyata itu adalah Emery. Tapi warna matanya berubah yang asalnya biru cerah menjadi giru gelap yang bersinar.

"Ini dia yang terjadi. Kalau salah satu orang diambil, berarti dia yang akan kita hadapi." Kata Cherry.

"Tapi siapa yang ada dibalik semua ini?" Tanya Prase.

"Hanya satu! Yaitu Gelwein!" Jawab Cherry dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Dimana kamu tahu tentang itu, Cherry?" Tanya Frey.

"Karena hanya dia yang suka mengendalikan orang!" Jawab Cherry.

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. Ternyata anak itu benar sekali." Terdengar suara Gelwein dan diapun langsung menunjukan dirinya didepan semua orang.

"Kemungkinan.. Raguna akan datang ke sini…" Kata Cherry yang sangat yakin itu akan terjadi. Tiba-tiba datang Raguna.

"Aku udah tau kalau ini semua pasti ulah Gelwein!" Kata Raguna yang memasuki wilayah tersebut dengan pedang andalannya.

"Hahaha… Raguna.. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi.. Kau siap untuk balas dendam?!" Kata Gelwein.

"Dimana pun tempatnya, waktunya, dan apapun yang harus aku hadapi! Aku siap!" Kata Raguna dengan penuh semangat.

"Tapi kali ini, kau tak dibantu oleh 13 gadis yang bernyanyi untukmu. Lalu sainganmu JAUH lebih kuat darimu!" Kata Gelwein.

"Udah aku bilang! Apapun yang akan aku hadapi. Aku siap!" Jawab Raguna dengan semangat pejuang Trampoli! (Yeah!)

"Raguna! Kita akan membantumu!" Kata Lest. Mereka pun mengeluarkan senjata mereka. Lest dan Frey memakai sword andalan mereka, Prase & Cherry dengan _Magic_ dan Garnet dengan pedang dan monster-monster yang dia panggil dari seluruh wilayah Water Ruins. Perang pun berjalan dengan dahsyat! Yang kewalahan dalam perang tersebut akan diberi mantra _Healing_ oleh Cherry & Prase. Tapi seperti apa yang dikatakan Gelwein, mereka tak dibantu _Song of Trust_. Jadi perang ini pun lebih sulit. Tapi ditengah perang tersebut. Cherry merasa ada yang berbicara dengannya.

"Cherry…" Suara itupun memanggil-manggil namanya. Cherry pun terdiam dulu karena mendengar suara itu.

"Cherry… Hanya kamu yang bisa membebaskanku." Suara itu seperti dikenal oleh Cherry.

"Emery… Itu kamu?" Tanya Cherry. Yang lain pun heran mengapa Cherry berbicara sendiri.

"Iya, Cherry. Hanya tubuhku yang dikendalikan Gelwein! Kamu harus menyanyikan lagumu! Aku tahu itu akan berhasil!"

"Lagu itu…" Cherry pun mengingat lagu itu.

"Iya! Lagu itu! Kamu sering menyanyikannya saat kamu masih tinggal tinggal di Fenith Island!" Jawab Emery. Cherry pun mulai bernyanyi. Semua orang pun terheran-heran kenapa Cherry mulai bernyanyi saat perang yang dahsyat itu sedang terjadi.

_Memories are never forgetten_

_Even it was just happened one second…_

Cherry pun bersinar dan tiba-tiba Emery mulai sadar.

"Katanya dia gak suka lagu yang kayak begituan…" Kata Prase.

"Yang ini beda lagi.. Karena itu lagu untuk memakai kekuatan Emery dan hanya dia yang bisa membuat lagu itu berfungsi." Jawab Garnet. Tepat saat itu juga, Emery sadar.

"Arigatou, Cherry! Sekarang, waktunya habisi dia!" Kata Emery dengan penuh semangat. Diapun memakai Nature Dual Sword-nya yang menjadi andalan dia. Walaupun dia seorang putri, tapi dia ahli memakai pedang juga. Perang berlangsung tanpa ada masalah. Lalu Gelwein pun kalah.

"Yay! Kita berhasil!" Seru Frey dengan sangat gembira.

"Sekarang, kita harus cari tau gimana kita bisa kembali ke tempat asal kita.." Kata Raguna.

"Sekarang kan Kak Emery udah bebas! Jadi kembalikan kita pulang, kak Emery!" Cherry meminta Emery untuk memakai kekuatannya untuk mengembalikan mereka punya. Lalu, mereka pun berhasil kembali ke tempat asal mereka. Tapi saat mereka kembali ke Selfia, masalah pun datang kembali.

"Lest! Dolce hilang!" Teriak Pico.

"Hah?! Kamu yakin?" Tanya Lest.

"Iya.. Dolce hilang didepan mataku sendiri!" Jawab Pico sambil berkaca-kaca. Lalu Forte pun datang juga.

"Jangan panik Garnet!" Kata Forte sebelum dia mengatakan berita yang dia ingin sampaikan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Garnet.

"Kiel.. hilang…." Jawab Forte.

"APA?!" Teriak Garnet karena dia sangat terkejut.

"Iya.. dia hilang tidak tahu kemana. Terakhir aku lihat, dia sedang membaca buku 15 menit yang lalu." Kata Forte.

"Adduhh…. Kak Garnet khawatir sama Kiel… Cciieee.." Seperti biasa, Cherry pasti akan bilang itu.

"Tunggu! Aku baru ingat! Dolce ulang tahunnya tanggal Winter 18 dan Kiel, Winter 2, iya kan?" Tanya Lest.

"Iya." Jawab Forte.

"Itu berarti, aku berarti Cherry juga seharusnya hilang.." Kata Lest.

"Kenap-" Bicara Garnet pun terpotong saat dia tidak melihat Cherry dimana-mana.

"Dari mana kamu tahu kalau Cherry akan hilang?" Tanya Forte.

"Karena mereka semua ulang tahunnya Winter. Kan Cherry ulang tahunnya, Winter 5." Jawab Lest.

"Gimana sih, kamu?! Orang hilang kok malah kasih perkiraan kalau ada lagi orang yang bakal ilang lagi! Seharusnya kamu cari!" Garnet marah-marah ke Lest.

"Pokoknya kita harus cari menyebab ini semua!" Seru Frey.

"Iya!" Jawab semuanya.

"Tapi, kita harus cari dimana?" Tanya Pico.

"Aku punya perasaan mereka baik-baik saja… Malah aku punya perasaan ini semua ulah Doug.." Kata Emery.

"Bisa juga kamu bener…" Jawab Garnet.

"Hmmm… Gimana kalau aku dan Garnet cari Kiel, Pico dan Emery mencari Dolce, Frey dan Lest mencari Cherry? Bagaimana?" Usul Forte.

"Aku ngapain?" Tanya Prase.

"Kamu cari tahu tentang apa yang dilakukan Doug…" Jawab Forte.

"Siap!" Jawab Prase yang langsung saja pergi menuju rumah Doug. Semua pun mulai berpencar mencari Dolce, Kiel dan Cherry. Tapi, ada masalah ditengah jalan. Seperti ada monster yang menyerang, dan yang lain.

"Kenapa kok mereka bisa hilang begitu saja…" Kata Garnet yang berbicara sendiri.

"Mereka atau Kiel saja?" Sindir Forte. Garnet pun hanya diam saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah mencari disekeliling Yokmir Forest berpuluh-puluh kali." Kata Forte.

"Iya.. kira-kira apa ya, penyebab ini semua?" Tanya Garnet.

Sementara Prase, sedang dalam 'pengadilan' bersama Doug…

"Kamu tau penyebab Dolce, Kiel & Cherry hilang?!" Tanya Prase.

"Hmmm… Tidak.." Jawab Doug dengan santai.

"Menurut kamusmu, kamu bilang 'tidak' artinya kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Kata Prase.

"Sejak kapan aku punya kamus?" Tanya Doug.

"Sejak aku membuatnya…" Jawab Prase.

"Memang kamu tau cari ngomong aku dari mana?" Tanya Doug.

"Ya.. dari Dylas, dia kan tau semua perkataan kamu kalau ngejailin orang." Jawab Prase.

"Ohhh… ternyata si 'Uma'" Kata Doug berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang jawab! Dimana mereka?" Tanya Prase. Prase memaksa Doug agar menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan jujur.

"Hmmm… Katanya mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu." Jawab Doug.

"Dimana letaknya?" Tanya Prase.

"Hmm… Yokmir Forest?" Jawab Doug. Tapi dia tidak yakin kalau mereka ada disitu.

"BOHONG! Kata Garnet & Forte mereka tidak ada disana!" Bentak Prase.

"Dimana lagi, dong? Aku aja gak tau…" Kata Doug.

"Beneran~?" Tanya Prase.

"Iya.. Aku Cuma bilang ke Kiel kalau dia, Dolce & Cherry ulang tahunnya sama-sama Winter." Jawab Doug.

"Ok. Kalau begitu…" Kata Prase yang langsung meninggalkan rumahnya Doug. Sore-sorenya, mereka kumpul di depan istana untuk saling melapor.

"Kita gak bisa nemuin Kiel.." Lapor Garnet.

"Aku juga gak tau dimana, Ruu-chan.." Kata Pico.

"Cherry juga tidak ada tidak mana-mana!" Kata Lest.

"Jadi mereka semua dimana?" Tanya Prase.

"Hmm…" Mereka semua -tiba Kiel, Dolce & Cherry datang.

"Dari mana saja kamu, Kiel?" Tanya Forte.

"Hmm… Baca buku ditempat rahasia yang ada di Yokmir Forest." Jawab Kiel.

"Ruu-chan~!" Teriak Pico yang langsung memeluk Dolce.

"Maaf, Pico! Aku ikut Kiel ketempat rahasia itu untuk mencari ini.." Dolce langsung menunjukan sebuah bunga.

"Arigatou, Ruu-chan~!" Kata Pico dengan senang.

"Aku hebat, ya? Bisa hilang dalam sekejap? Aku dipanggil Kiel untuk diajak ke Yokmir Forest. Tapi kaliannya gak ngeliat aku sama sekali!" Kata Cherry.

"Dasar kamu.. Cherry.." Kata Garnet.

"Terus sebenernya kalian itu ngapain pake ke tempat rahasia segala?" Tanya Lest.

"Kita ngerencanain Festival baru untuk nanti musim dingin. Kebetulan Dolce lagi nyari bunga buat Pico jadi aku ajak dia. Terus aku ajak Cherry karena dia suka punya banyak ide.." Jawab Kiel.

"Minimal bilang dulu gitu?" Saran Garnet.

"Tadinya mau jadi kejutan…" Jawab Kiel.

"Iya! Tadinya! Tapi Kiel malah bilang tentang itu ke kalian tadi banget!" Kata Cherry.

"Sudah lah…" Kata Kiel.

"Sekarang, bubar! Bubar! Hari ini hari yang melelahkan!" Kata Frey.

"Iya…" Jawab Garnet, Cherry, Lest, Prase & Frey.

_**THE END**_

Garnet: Gimana ceritanya?

Cherry: Jelekkan?

Garnet: Cherry! Jangan gitu! Aku udah cape-cape ngetik ini tau!

Cherry: Ohh… jadi ini kamu yang ngetik… Hebat juga! Aku pikir creator kamu.

Garnet: Hmmm… memang sih creator aku…

Cherry: Halah.. kak Garnet ngaku-ngaku. Nanti kak Kiel gak suka lho!

Garnet: *Blush* Udah lah… *Pergi *

Cherry: Hehehe… kak Garnet blushing! Kak! Awas nabrak orang ya! Kan kak Garnet kalo blushing suka nabrak orang! Btw readers, review ya! Walaupun ini cerita gak masuk akal… Terus mohon maaf kalau ada typo! BYE! BYE! Tunggu Fanfic selanjutnya ya! Tapi.. belum tentu diterusin juga sih... Hehehe.. Sayounara!


End file.
